


Naptime

by Dreamin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: With a pre-teen and a baby to care for, Chloe cherishes her afternoon naps. She's not the only one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Chloe Morningstar woke up from her nap to the sounds of her husband and daughter talking (him) and giggling (her) outside the bedroom. She had the distinct feeling they were up to something. _The Devil himself and a pre-teen girl, of course they’re up to something,_ she thought, smiling to herself.

She got up, straightened her clothes, then went to the door and opened it just as the two mischief-makers disappeared into the nursery. Curious, she opened the doorway just enough to look in. There, she saw Trixie and Lucifer leaning over the crib and smiling down at baby Eleanor. Satisfied, Chloe went back to bed. Being a nursing mother to a newborn meant a lot of sleepless nights, not that it seemed to phase Lucifer, Mr. Nocturnal himself.

“No, I don’t resent my husband for being bright-eyed and bushy-tailed every hour of the day, why do you ask?” she muttered sarcastically as she got into bed. Still, there was no rancor in it. Chloe loved that he was always up for feedings, diaper changes, helping Trixie with her homework (she should’ve known the Devil loved math), and cooking. _At this rate, I’ll never lose the baby weight, but Lucifer certainly loves my curves._

When she woke up again, everything was quiet. _Too quiet._

In the nursery, she found Trixie sitting in the rocking chair as she rocked her sister, who cooed up at her. Grinning, Trixie then peppered the baby’s face with little kisses, which made her coo even more. Chloe couldn’t help smiling happily at them, then she fully stepped into the room and found her husband asleep on the floor, holding one of the many teddy bears Eleanor seemed to be collecting to his chest.

“Don’t wake him,” Trixie murmured. “He always takes a nap when you do.”

“That explains a lot,” Chloe murmured, grinning. “How long has this been going on?”

“A week, maybe? Maybe longer. But he made me promise not to tell you, he wants you to think he can handle it.”

Chloe smiled down at her sleeping husband fondly. “Oh, I think he’s got everything well in hand.”

Lucifer’s only response was a loud snore.


End file.
